mummyfandomcom-20200222-history
Evelyn O'Connell
Evelyn O'Connell (née Carnahan) was born in London, England to Howard Carnahan. At a young age, Evelyn acquired an interest in Egypt and its history, namely its artifacts. Commencing her career as a librarian, Evelyn ventured on an expedition to the ancient City of the Dead, Hamunaptra, where, along with others, she encountered an ancient cursed mummy known as Imhotep, which she helped to defeat. This act brought various adventures in the years to come as Evelyn, along with her husband Rick O'Connell, their son Alex O'Connell, and, from time to time, Evelyn's brother Jonathan Carnahan, encountered many ancient powers and forces, some evil, others benign, and having several run-ins with Imhotep himself. In the years after, Evelyn documented her travels in the form of adventure novels. Biography Evelyn Carnahan was, at first, a librarian that would go on to have many adventures in stopping an ancient evil from resurfacing onto the Earth. Early Life Evelyn Carnahan was born in London, England, her father being a famed explorer that loved Egypt so much that he married an Egyptian woman who became the mother of Evelyn and Jonathan Carnahan. Evelyn's interest in Egypt and its ancient history commenced when she learned, in her youth, of the Book of Amun-Ra, the finding of which she marked as a sort of a life's pursuit. At some point in her girlhood, Evelyn fell through ice at a lake, resulting in a lifelong terror of falling through ice. Evelyn studied under professor Julian Winter at the University of Oxford in England and harboured a schoolgirl crush on him, a notion that caused her brother laughter years later. Throughout The Mummy Series Later Years Evelyn went on to become a bestseller novelist with her two franchise books based on her exploits in the past entitled The Mummy and The Mummy Returns under an alter ego of Scarlet O'Keefe.}} Personality and Traits Evelyn was an English woman living in Cairo, hoping to reach the greatness that her father before her had in Egyptology, in 1926. Skittish at times, and confidant in some situations, Evelyn was relentless in her goals. A young, attractive woman with brown hair and blue eyes, Evelyn was said to have inherited her looks from her mother, but regardless of her looks, which turned heads often, she did not see herself as particularly unattractive or attractive, often wearing mannish outfits such as jodhpurs and oversized cardigans; ten years afterward, this habit was changed, as she began to wear clothes made from fabrics from Egypt. Evelyn, having inherited her father's love of Egyptology, knew how to read and write ancient texts well, and understand ancient tongues. From time to time in her youth, Evelyn wore rimmed spectacles to read books, though she did not need them. In her married years, Evelyn retained her passion for knowledge but had also become more mature and less frightened Logical and resourceful, Evelyn believed strongly that if she could touch something and see it, then it was real, which led to her brother Jonathan remarking that she was an atheist, though whether it was true she never said, although Evelyn used phrases such as "my God in Heaven" from time to time. A Feminist in her younger days, Evelyn told that she had no time for romances, despite her feelings to the contrary, and when finally wedded to Rick O'Connell, Evelyn was inseparable from him. Insistent on achieving her goals, Evelyn spared little chance to study artifacts in the field. Appearances *''The Mummy'' **''The Mummy (novelization)'' **''The Mummy (video game)'' **''The Mummy (PC)'' *''The Mummy: Valley of the Gods'' *''The Mummy Returns'' **''The Mummy Returns (novelization)'' *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' **''The Summoning'' **''A Candle in the Darkness'' **''Against the Elements'' **''The Deep Blue Sea'' *''The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor'' **''The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (novelization)'' Behind the Scenes Evelyn O'Connell was portrayed by actress Rachel Weisz in both films, until her appearance in the television series, at which point Grey Delisle took the role as her voice actress. As of the third film, however, Weisz declared that she would no longer do the role of Evelyn O'Connell, as she had some conflicts with the script, and so the role went to Maria Bello. Before Bello accepted the role, the writers had planned to have Evelyn's character be killed off due to a bombing in London during the second World War as Weisz would not reprise her role, but with Bello accepting the role of Evelyn, the idea was discarded. Category:Individuals Category:O'Connell family Category:Authors Category:English Category:Females Category:Egyptologists Category:Curators Category:Characters appearing in The Mummy Category:Characters appearing in The Mummy Returns Category:Characters appearing in The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor